Elka Frost
Elka Frost '''is a 2015 introduced all around character. She is the daughter of the Snow Queen and old man winter, aka Jack Frost. Should she go off the page? Elka has no intentions of being evil or of kidnapping a child, and yet her story would be nonexistent without a conflict. So is it better just to take the consequences of being evil and stick to the story, knowing everyone (perhaps excluding herself) would be happy in the end? Or should she take the chance and change her destiny? Elka is owned and created by Soren11. Portrayers Andrea Libman maybe? Someone with a rather soft, sweet, delicate voice, but who sounds scary when they get angry. Character Personality Elka is an extremely shy girl who deep inside has a bubbly, adventurous spirit. Whenever she feels a strong, usually negative emotion, she loses control of her powers. She gets nervous around people she doesn't know, and her powers go haywire. If you startle her you just might get iced. She does open up around her close friends, but since they are few in number, the rest of her classmates think her cold and strange. Even though Elka is very loyal, if someone hurts her, she may have a hard time forgiving them. She is very kind, and has a hard time being mean to others, and even if she is just defending herself, Elka usually feels guilty about it later. Elka loves to listen to music on her new Mirror Phone, and it, along with her earbuds, are one of her most favorite possessions. However, she dislikes loud noises, and always is careful to keep the volume low. Appearance Elka has very pale skin and a spiky hairstyle that reaches just below her chin. Her hair sticks up in various places, and it is a very pale blonde. No matter what she does to brush it, her hair always has a rather windblown/messy look to it. Her eyes are large and blue, framed by long dark blond lashes. The shade of blue can change depending on the light, and sometimes, her mood. Her lips have a blue tint to them as well. Her cheek has a small snowflake mark on it. It rarely is visible, and usually only Elka knows it exists. Elka is above average height, and rather thin and lightweight. Because of the first, Elka loves to go barefoot and usually takes off her shoes between classes, because this narrows the significant height gap between her and the other students. After an incident involving almost death, Elka's hair now has the odd quality of growing several feet overnight, about once a month. But after a few days of dealing with her long locks, Elka will usually use her powers to return her hair to it's previous short style. Fairy Tale ''Main Article: ''The Snow Queen Relationships Family Her mother is the Snow Queen and her father is Jack Frost. She has a very close knit relationship with them. Since Jack Frost is her father, she is half immortal. Because Jack Frost is immortal, Elka does not need to carry on his legacy. Friends Elka is close with Erin Pearl and considers her to be her BFFA. When she catches Darling Charming out on a midnight ride, the two became fast friends. She also befriends Pippi Pan, the troublemaker from Never land. Pet She has a beautiful never bird named Promise, and in Beast Training and Care, Elka summoned a snowy owl whom she named Akitla. Romance Zackary Lightning has a huge crush on her. Elka is unaware of this and is annoyed by him, but as school goes on she warms up. Enemies Seera Neverland has a particular hatred for her, but no one really knows why. Their rivalry has caused many episodes of drama in the school. Outfits '''Basic Elka's outfit is mainly blues and whites. She wears a blue dress that has a shortish loose skirt, and she wears short leggings underneath. Her shoes are crystal blue high heels, but she goes barefoot when she can. Elka's mom gave her a snowflake belt, so she wears that when the occasion fits. Her accessories include a ice pearl necklace, snowflake earrings, and a wooden staff with a hooked end. It shimmers with magic. Elka always keeps her staff with her, because she uses it to speak with the wind and fly. Legacy Day Elka wears a crown of icicles, snowflake patterned tights, and real ice shoes. Her dress has a split skirt, and a sweatshirt inspired top. Getting Fairest Elka usually doesn't spend much time getting fairest, but when she does, she wears a simple robe with fur. Her hair also seems a bit messier than it usually is. Thronecoming Elka wears a simple one shoulder midnight-winter sky blue ballgown. Her other shoulder is adorned with pearl straps. She has a one eyed snowflake mask. 'Mirror Beach' For trips to the beach Elka wears a tank top patterned with snowflakes, plain blue shorts with the same silky fabric half-skirt as her normal outfit, and simple sandals. A large tote bag carries all of her things, which include high SPF sunscreen, sunglasses, goggles, towel, a book, and a special bottle of powder from Erin. Mermaid version Elka's top stays the same, and she still has her silky half skirt. Her tail is ice blue with darker blue patterns, and at some points the colors mix and it is the exact shade of her eyes. Her fin is shaped like a fan, and not split in two in traditional mermaid style. Fairest On Ice TBA Through the Woods TBA 'Date Night' TBA 'Way too Wonderland' TBA Dragon Games TBA Trivia * Elka originated in a dream of mine. * In the dream, I had ice powers, and I went to Ever After High. So I wrote it down when I woke up. I thought Elka could be the daughter of the snow queen, (who else has snow powers) and later I added Jack Frost. I only changed the character a little to make her a tiny bit less like me. * She is practically what I would be if I went to EAH - Our personalities match, I just need ice powers, less curly/frizzy hair, and more niceness/ tolerance. * When she eats warm food or touches certain hot things for too long, there can be nasty side effects. * Elka's skin is very sensitive to the sun. She needs to wear high SPF sunscreen or her skin will burn in a matter of minutes. * She has a special bottle of powder from Erin that can turn her into a mermaid for a few hours. * Elka is claustrophobic. Much of her time is spent in the air, so she hates being trapped in tight spaces. * Elka is bilingual. Her second language is French, because she watched a french movie when she was four and it was the "pwettiest langege to tawk in". Gallery ElkaFanart.jpeg|Fanart - RoybelGirl ElkaFrostLD.jpeg|Legacy Day - Bel ElkaFrostGettingFairest.jpg|Getting Fairest - Soren11 ElkaFrost Thronecoming.jpg|Thronecoming - Soren11 ElkaFrostMirrorBeach.jpeg|Mirror Beach - Bel ElkaFrostFanArt.png|Fanart - Rudino.raagas Elka Frost Legacy Day.JPG|Legacy Day - Bel ElkaFrost-FairestOnIce.JPG|Fairest On Ice - Bel ElkaFrost-IntoTheWoods.JPG|Into The Woods - Bel Elka Frost Art Trade.jpg|Fanart - Jade-the-Tiger Elka Frost-no BG.png|Fanart - Jade-the-Tiger (no background) Elka-Dragon Games.JPG|Dragon Games - Bel Category:The Snow Queen Category:Jack Frost Category:Roybels Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females